During severe storms and other natural disasters, conventional supplies of clean water and electrical power may be disrupted. Solar and wind powered generators have been used to provide auxiliary electrical power. However, these systems have not been available in a compact, conveniently portable package that is relatively inexpensive and easy to store when not in use. Most importantly is the fact that the stored system can easily be set up again once the need arises. Conventional auxiliary power systems are often quite cumbersome and inconvenient for the individual homeowner and small business operator to install and operate. Further, these known systems do not provide the user with an easy to operate system that can alternatively use municipal water as a source of water to be purified, or non-potable water such as rain water, snow, pond water or the like when municipal water is not available.
Fossil fuel powered generators have also been used to provide back-up power. These devices require that gasoline or other fuel be purchased and stored. Such generators can be noisy and smelly to operate. Additionally, gasoline presents a risk of explosion and fire.
In addition to the foregoing limitations of known auxiliary power systems, no renewable energy system is currently available for purifying water in addition to providing electrical power. During an emergency, it may be critically important to have ready access to purified water, as well as back-up electrical power. An auxiliary source of stored, renewable energy would help to meet this need. A convenient, easy to use auxiliary power source that is widely available to the average homeowner and small business would also help to reduce the strain on the power company grid during emergencies and periods of high power consumption.